


When one door opens...

by Jellycatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, College Graduate Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Derek Hale, Face-Fucking, Homosexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, So much kissing, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, bj's, mention of past barebacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Derek really isn't sure when it happened but he wants to know. When the hell did he start getting hard for STILES???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As from the tags you can see that Erica and Boyd are still alive in my world, though Erica is only mentioned in passing and Boyd, not at all.  
Stiles is about 25 in this fic. The pack is stable, Derek is the Alpha!  
The alpha pack never happened so Scott is still a beta, everyone is alive and where they should be.

Derek wasn't sure when exactly it had happened, one minute he was looking at him and thinking 'why is this my life?' and the next he was throwing his clothes off in his haste to get his hand on his dick the second the human had left the property.

When Derek came, he whispered his name and a choked off moan and promptly dripped jizz all over his living room floor.

Fuck!

Sometimes Derek really wished he would think things through because now, every member of his pack with enhanced senses would know what he'd done here, that he couldn't even make it to the sanctity of his bedroom, which was sensibly off-limits to anyone without express permission. 

It was bad enough that the rest of them smelled arousal on him whenever they had a meeting, there was no way for them to know who he was attracted to but they knew that SOMETHING had changed.

Maybe if Stiles didn't look so goddamn dickable all the time, Derek could get a handle on himself. Well, he was certainly getting his hand on himself instead.

Derek thinks that Stiles might have always had an oral fixation so he doesn't think that is what started all of this but damn, watching the human's mouth chewing on pens, licking Cheeto dust from his fingers, watching that warm, wet tongue curl around an ice pop (which Derek may or may not have bought for the freezer JUST so he could watch Stiles fellate the treat) was downright obscene.

It COULD have started when Stiles was in freshman year at College and had started working out in his free time because he realised that it helped with his ADHD so much that he was finally able to get off his meds. Stiles had always been cute and a bit beanpole-ish but now he had grown into his skin. His chest and abs were toned and broader than anyone had anticipated, not to Derek's level but certainly enough for him to feel confident enough to FINALLY go shirtless around the pack when the occasion called for it. Derek almost wished that occasion called for it more often because the sight of Stiles's chest, gleaming with sweat, matting down his deliciously dark treasure trail was honestly one of the most perfect things that Derek has ever feasted his eyes on.

Or maybe it all started that first time Stiles had shown up to a meeting reeking of someone's come that was not his own. Erica had been the only one visibly excited at the fact that Stiles had lost his back door v-card, as the rest of them scrunched their noses at the smell of lube and remnants of semen, still dripping into his underwear. Stiles blushed lightly and apologised, explaining that he had wanted to stop by his dorm for a shower but he didn't want to be late for the meeting in case something bad had happened ("for fucks sake Stiles, I literally text you 3 hours ago, don't you think I might have mentioned if there was a new big bad around?" Scott had interjected). But the blush turned into all-out flame when Derek's face glowered at him, his hand lightly knocking Stiles upside the head and he had begun berating him.

"What the fuck Stiles? ALWAYS wear and get others to wear a CONDOM. What the hell are they teaching in college these days?" Derek had asked, clearly frustrated but not waiting around to hear the answer. He jogged over to the stairs, feet taking them three at a time before slipping in and out of his bedroom. When he returned, Stiles had his bright red face in his hands and was lamenting his life when he was hit in the head by a flying box Derek had thrown. Yes, Derek had thrown a box of condoms at Stiles and told him to 'USE them'. The pure, unadulterated shock on every member of the pack's face was definitely worth it. The conversation had been dropped at that point and the meeting had commenced.

Derek supposed that it could just be that Stiles was of legal age now, he most certainly had not had any unhealthy feelings towards the underage boy, other than rage and exasperation. Derek didn't think that he had even noticed anything about the boy's appearance at all until he actually LOOKED like a man.

Ah the goatee, it could have absolutely been the goatee. Stiles had decided during his final year at College that he needed to have facial hair to truly be an adult, but his beard had been a bit patchy around the sides of his jaw so he had settled for a less is more approach. Derek could remember vividly, the shock he had felt when he first saw it, longing to rub his own scruff against it.

Maybe it didn't matter when it had happened, maybe it was only really important that it had.

Derek didn't have any more time to think on it though because he was still resting his back against the front door, soft cock in hand when the world went sideways. The door he had been leaning against had opened and Derek fell backwards in a heap on the porch. He had been so lost in his thoughts, his heaving chest and pounding pulse that he had COMPLETELY missed someone walking up to his house and getting all the way to the door. Derek was MORTIFIED and knew immediately who it was that was now looming over him. He peeked one eye open at the squeal Stiles had let out when he'd had to jump back so he wouldn't be taken down to the floor with the Were. Derek could see Stiles's eyes go straight to his crotch, then to the splashes of white on the floor just inside the doorway.

Finally, the silence was broken by a light, breathy moan from Stiles and a long slow "fuuuuuuuuck."

This spurred Derek into action, swiftly tucking himself back into his pants and jumping up off the floor. He was in the process of trying to work out what to do or say in this awful situation when he was practically punched in the face by a wave of Stiles's arousal just before the human launched himself at Derek, pulling him into the most passionate, fierce kiss that he thinks he's ever had.

Stiles would pull away every minute or so to look at Derek's face, mumble under his breath before delving back into kissing the life out of him.

"Fuck, fucking hottest thing I've ever fucking seen...."

"Jizzed all over the floor like a teenager..."

"So fucking gorgeous all the time...so fucking beautiful...."

"Wanted to fuck you so god damn much for so fucking long..."

Derek was now being pushed inside the house, sidestepping the ropes of come on the floor and being pressed into one of the living room walls. Stiles's mouth was creeping its way across his jaw and down his neck to lick and suck at the skin there. Derek thought about what Stiles had said with the two brain cells that had yet to migrate to his dick. Stiles wanted to fuck HIM. Did he want that? Could he let his guard down enough to let the human inside his body? The way Derek's asshole pulsed in pleasure at the thought, indicated that yes, his body definitely seemed very down for the idea, despite never having done it before.

Stiles had wormed his way further down Derek's body now and was nuzzling at his denim-covered crotch, long fingers coming up to open the buttons before his jeans and underwear were swiftly yanked down his legs. The tip of his re-emerged erection slipped into Stiles's hot mouth and felt like absolute bliss to him.

Stiles didn't do things by halves, he knew that, but he was still surprised when 'just the tip' gave way remarkably quickly to his entire length being down Stiles's throat, his hand being taken by the younger man and placed in his hair, indicating him wanting Derek to fuck his face.

Derek acquiesced with a minute of rough hair pulling and loving the way Stiles's throat clicked and gurgled every time his dick thrust back into the hot channel before pulling Stiles's mouth off him completely and tugging him up to stand.

"If you want to fuck me and have me come on your cock, rather than down your throat then we need to pick this up again at a later date.

Now Stiles would be aware that A) he was allowed to fuck Derek and B) he was going to want to do it again. Derek mentally patted himself on the back with killing two birds with one stone.

Stiles's face was a myriad of shock, arousal, disbelief, excitement and nerves.

"Oh! You'd really let me do that with you? I know I said it before but I didn't think you'd actually ever go for it," Stiles asked pensively.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it and well...there's a first time for everything I guess" Derek replied looking a bit smug like he knew exactly what that little confession would do to Stiles.

"Fuck! You've never done it that way round before? Eugh that's so fucking hot! Are you sure you want it to be me? You could have anyone you wanted Der." Stiles blurted out in a rush of words.

"I'm certain Stiles, it would only ever be you," Derek whispered against Stiles's jaw, purposefully giving away just how much Stiles had come to mean to him.

Stiles pulled back and looked Derek in the eyes, he said nothing but seemed to be searching for something within the hazel depths. Whatever it was, he seemed to find it because he nodded to himself and pulled Derek in for another kiss, this one still deep but slow and sweet, full of unexpressed feelings and potential.

When Stiles pulled his face away this time, he was beaming a smile so big that Derek had simply never seen anything like it before and he felt his own lips begin to mirror Stiles's as the man tugged him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Good things were going to happen tonight, Derek could feel it.


	2. ...a werewolf falls through it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sex scene that was so kindly asked for

Chapter 2.

It took Derek and Stiles FAR too long to make it up the stairs. They stopped at every wall, every doorway, every surface to grind against each other, hands fisted in each other's hair, mouths biting, tongues thrusting. Derek thought that this; what he was doing with Stiles, was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Sure he had been turned on before, had some great sex with beautiful people but he truly CARED about Stiles. He wanted, more than anything, to be good for him, wanted this to happen again and again, and wanted this wonderful man against him for as long as he possibly could. They hadn't even got their jeans off and his mind was already blown.

Stiles made the sexiest noises Derek thought he'd ever heard. Little hitches of breath, low moans and short 'ah, ah' sounds, all made against his mouth or his neck. It was downright intoxicating.

By the time they had made it to Derek's room, Derek honestly felt like he was going to come in his pants, which he wanted even less than he'd wanted to come down Stiles's throat the first time. Derek pushed Stiles down on the bed and stepped away, hoping to regain some of that control he was apparently famous for.

Derek took his time undressing for the man on the bed, using it to get his body to cooperate with his brain. Even though Stiles had seen Derek topless many times before, when he slowly lifted his t-shirt to nipple height, he was pleased to hear the man moan as if he was good enough to eat. His other hand ran over his abs, slowly trailing through his treasure trail, dragging upwards to run through his chest hair and lightly circle and pinch his nipple. Stiles looked riveted.

He eventually pulled the top over his head and off, now using both hands to tease his nipples and gradually make his way back down his torso to the button of his pants. He undid them and slid down the zipper but took a minute to rub his palm over the bulge there before lowering them down his legs.

With Derek clad in only his boxers, Stiles jumped into action, flinging his own clothes off at a rapid pace, in every direction so that he could get his hands back on Derek as fast as humanly possible. Derek smirked and pushed Stiles to lie down on his back so that he could sensually crawl up his body on hands and knees, stopping to kiss every inch of his body.

He started on Stiles's deliciously toned stomach, peppering kisses around his bellybutton and then dipping a tongue inside which made the man groan with need. He kissed up his chest, tongued the perky nipples on his firm pecks, snuffled under his armpits, breathing in his musk before picking up Stiles's arm and beginning at his hands, kissing his palm and each fingertip before dragging his tongue in swirls from wrist to shoulder. He gave the other arm the same treatment and when he reached Stiles's neck for the second time he began nibbling his collarbone, sucking and biting at his neck while the human tried to grind his brief covered erection against him. Derek, however, kept his body up and away from him so that he was essentially humping the air in frustration. When he moved up to the human's lips once more, Stiles grabbed his hair, tugging him closer to his face, sliding his hands down to Derek's waist and using his legs to kick out Derek's from underneath him so that he fell on top of him ungracefully. He used that moment of shock to wrap himself around Derek and roll them over swiftly so that he was on top.

"You're fucking delicious, did you know that?" Stiles uttered, staring down at the Were with a look of lust and longing, mixed on his face.

"I do now," Derek replied gruffly, voice straining with need.

They smiled at each other briefly before going back to kissing, almost frantically while they used their arms and legs to push down each other's underwear so that they would finally be naked together.

When their cocks touched each other for the first time, bare and leaking, sliding against each other sensually, Derek saw stars. He had been with a couple of men in his time but it was only ever a quick fuck, once in an alleyway, once in the back room at a club and once on a couch but it was only ever a brief handjob with quick preparation, followed by a hot and heavy dicking, Derek's chest plastered to the guys back. He was using it as a means to an end each of those times and it was NOTHING like having his entire body pressed down by Stiles.

They slid together for a couple of minutes before Stiles sat back and asked for the lube and condom. Derek reminded him that he couldn't catch or transmit anything and obviously couldn't get pregnant but offered him the use of protection if he WANTED to use it. He also made it clear that he didn't particularly want to.

Stiles looked unsure at first but tentatively agreed to go without. He also looked baffled by the jar Derek handed him instead of a tube of lube.

"Ummm?" Stiles said while still glaring at the jar.

"It's coconut oil, it's what I use instead of lube because the chemical smell bothers my senses, this is way better. It stays slippery forever, it's natural, it smells nice and is both moisturising and antimicrobial. Just try it, I promise you'll like it...unless you're allergic to coconut." Derek answered passionately. Honestly, finding the oil was the best thing since sliced bread...

Stiles nodded and set it on the bed next to him. He did as Derek had and trailed kisses over his body, this time including Derek's cock and balls into the mix. He tugged harshly on Derek's nipples, biting and pulling until Derek's back arched off the bed, it felt amazing. He left teeth marks on his hip bones and licked his cock from base to tip before taking each ball in his mouth and gently sucking. He nuzzled his nose against Derek's perineum flicking his tongue over it, causing Derek to moan so loudly, he shocked himself. It was only when Stiles was putting his hands under his ass cheeks to pull his booty forward while pushing his knees up to his chest that Derek started really feeling the nerves. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long exhale.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yea, just nervous, I'll be fine though...I want this." Derek replied, blushing and looking away from Stiles's piercing gaze.

"Hmm, how about we get you a bit more relaxed then, a bit...loosened up" he chuckled at his own double entendre.

Before Derek could reply, he felt the hot breath of Stiles's mouth directly on his asshole and both fear and arousal smashed into him like a brick wall. He wasn't able to dwell on the emotions though as the next second had Stiles's broad tongue licking a stripe over his entrance and it felt FUCKING AMAZING.

Derek thought he might be babbling nonsense but he couldn't make out his own words because holy fuck, Stiles's tongue was swirling around his rim, over it, dipping just inside only to pull out again and start moving in a completely different pattern. His nerves were alight and Stiles kept changing things up so he was never truly able to get used to the sensation, to become numb to it.

Stiles was dipping his tongue inside him more often now, pushing in slowly and flicking his tongue inside, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Derek desperately wanted to grab his hair and thrust against that perfect tongue, ride Stiles's face until he came in the boy's hair but he forced himself to keep his hands clenched in the bedding at his sides. By the point that he was begging for more, Stiles was finally picking up the jar and opening it, scooping out some of the solid oil and letting it melt on his fingers. He hummed, sounding pleased as he rubbed them together and returned to Derek's hole only to press one long digit alongside his tongue. He pulled his tongue back quickly.

"Fuck this tastes delicious!" Stiles blurted out in shock. Derek chuckled but it soon turned into a moan as Stiles lowered his head once more, licking around the finger that was now thrusting in and out of Derek.

As Stiles added a second finger, he told Derek how amazing he looked spread out for him, how sexy he was when he was wanton and how not even Stiles's fantasies of pressing him down and fucking into him could even come close to how good it was in reality.

Before he knew it, Derek had three fingers inside him, incessantly pressing against his prostate, a feeling which he had never felt before and which he wanted to feel many, MANY times again. He was thrusting back onto Stiles's fingers, his dick was leaking copiously onto his abdomen and he was moaning like a common whore.

Why the fuck had he never tried this before? It was mind-blowingly good. Stiles had stretched him so gradually that at no point had it hurt or really even burned and he was ready. GOD was he ready! He needed the dick and if Stiles didn't put his fat cock inside him in the next two minutes then he was going to scream. When he told the human this, Stiles barked out a laugh and then his eyes glazed over with lust once more.

"Beg me" stiles whispered, stilling his thrusting fingers but still rubbing tantalisingly over Derek's prostate. Derek didn't waste a second, he didn't have any space for embarrassment, too full of Stiles's fingers and wanting more. He lifted his knees even higher, pressing them into his chest, putting his hands under his thighs to lift and spread himself so he was as open as he could possibly be.

"FUCK, PLEASE Stiles, I need it, it feels so good but I want to come on your cock. Please, please! Fuck me. You don't even need to touch my dick, please just...please! I need to come, please make me come with you inside me." Derek practically yelled out in desperation.

Well... how could Stiles possibly say no to a display like that. His dick was throbbing and he didn't think that anything in the world had ever said or looked sexier than Derek Hale begging for him, acting the slut and making all his dreams come true.

He withdrew his fingers slowly, causing the Were to let out a whine at feeling empty and he leaned forward to place a final kiss against his opening while slathering himself in oil. If he didn't get in soon, he was going to bust all over Derek's ass and that just wouldn't do.

As he lined up with Derek's hole and rested there, he instructed him to take a deep breath and bear down against the intrusion. Derek did as he was told and FINALLY got to feel the sensation of Stiles sliding into his body, slow but firm, agonisingly slowly in fact. Derek just wanted him balls deep RIGHT NOW. He used the little leverage he had to thrust down onto Stiles, taking him all the way to the base and causing a fiery burning in his hole.

"For god's sake Derek, I didn't want to hurt you! That's why I was giving you the chance to adjust!" Stiles hissed and the older man thought that maybe he had a point because he was throbbing with pain and a tear leaked out of his eye without his consent. He was normally exceptional at taking pain but this was a completely different feeling to anything he had felt before and the emotional vulnerability on top of that had overwhelmed him. 

Stiles leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, looking at him with fondness as he brushed away the tear.

"It's ok baby, the burning will pass in a minute. Let's just hold still until it does," He whispered breathily, clearly finding it difficult to be still when being gripped by Derek's hot, wet channel was so damn amazing.

Thanks to werewolf healing, Derek bounced back quickly, his dick had gone soft during the pain but as Stiles saw his expression smooth out again, he began rocking gently into him and Derek began to chub up once more.

"Oh, yea...it feels nice now, I think you're ok to fuck me," Derek said, using his own strength to rock against Stiles.

The human pulled out slightly and slowly thrust back inside, spending minutes gradually increasing the length of the thrusts and adjusting his speed. Derek was making little 'mmph' sounds on each thrust in, it was good but it wasn't as mind-altering as he had expected it to be....until Stiles pulled out almost completely, thrusting back in, in one forceful, fast motion and managed to connect directly with the spot inside Derek that made him feel like he was coming and peeing at the same time. He moaned properly at that.

"Yea baby, you like that? You like my cock filling you up? Fucking you, taking you? I bet you love having me inside your body, so greedy for it, taking to it so well, like your body was made for taking cock but you've only just realised and now you want it all" Stiles was babbling now, running his mouth and letting filthy things pour out of it. It made Derek so hard he didn't think that his brain was getting any blood at all now and with Stiles hitting the perfect angle on every other thrust and he thought that maybe this was going to end far earlier than he wanted. However, it kept on going and he responded to the human's racy questions with hissed 'Yes's' and chanting his name.

Stiles pulled out without him expecting and Derek thought he was going to start crying again, his balls feeling so full and needy but Stiles just told him to get on his hands and knees, which he did without question.

Once back inside Derek, Stiles pulled the man into a vertical position so that the Werewolf was practically sitting on his lap and he began to double his thrusts. Although they couldn't kiss in this position, Derek was able to lift his hands behind his head and grip onto Stiles's hair as the younger man went for his throat and shoulder, alternating kisses and bites with sharp teeth while he fucked up into Derek, like a man possessed. 

Derek felt like he was in heaven for a few minutes but the telltale tingling in his groin told him that he was going to come soon. After a few more minutes and he just wasn't able to get there, he began sobbing in breaths, begging Stiles to make him come, telling him he was desperate to but he couldn't, he just couldn't even though he was SO, SO fucking close.

"It's ok Der, I've got you baby" was what Stiles said against his ear while nibbling on the lobe before reaching down and circling a hand around Derek's straining erection. Within two pumps of his cock, Derek was clamping down on him, shuddering and shaking as he poured his orgasm out over Stiles's fist and the bedspread below him. The pleasure felt endless, like he had been coming for hours, every brush to his prostate flooding him with an almost too sensitive pleasure that made him spit out another burst of fluid from his still firm dick.

When Stiles pushed him forwards again onto his hands and knees and sped up his thrusts, chasing his own pleasure, Derek could only think about how much he wanted it, he began begging Stiles to come inside him, to fill him up, to flood his ass with his jizz, even though the sensation was definitely going from too sensitive to verging on pain. Then Stiles's hips began to stutter and he thrust into him as deep as he could go, pumping his seed into Derek and wailing out a cry of pleasure. Derek echoed his cry as he felt the hot liquid splashing his insides, warming him up and filling him with the essence that was purely Stiles. He didn't want the feeling to end but he couldn't hold his body up anymore. His arms and legs were jellified and he fell flat on his stomach in his own wet spot, Stiles landing on his sweat-slick back, heaving in breaths of his own.

As Derek rolled them so that they were on their sides spooning he asked Stiles to stay inside him for a bit, which made Stiles bury his face into his neck and aggressively cuddle and nuzzle him, making happy little sighs of contentment.

An hour later when the two men were having a shower together to clean off the dried come they had ignored earlier, which then made way to Stiles shoving the Were's face into the shower wall and brutally thrusting his dick back into Derek until he painted the tiles with his seed, Derek decided that he would definitely be up for a relationship with the man behind him and he would NOT hate being the bottom most of the time, as long as he could top Stiles when they had the urge for it. He said as much and Stiles replied with a "fuck yes" before tugging him out of the shower so that they could go back to the aggressive spooning they had been doing previously, while they fell asleep.

The last thought that Derek had before dropping off was that he was so very glad that Stiles had come back to the house after the meeting.

The next day Stiles explained all about his Jeep breaking down on the way out of the preserve and Scott ignoring his phone call for help. He'd had to walk all the way back to the house while the sun was setting and had planned to get Derek to give him a ride home instead.

It was only on Stiles's wedding day, three and a half years later, during Scott's best man speech that Scott came clean and admitted to sabotaging Stiles's jeep to get the two oblivious men alone together because the pack couldn't bear the sexual tension for another week.

Derek face palmed while Stiles punched Scott in the arm and then pulled him into a brotherly hug, thanking him for getting his head out of his ass.

He loved his pack, they were annoying and awesome...but he loved his husband even more.

The end!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave Kudos and commented so far , I was feeling a little down at the lack of interest on my first fic which took about a month to write and is much longer and I really needed all the love that I got in this one. 
> 
> you guys rock!
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment before you leave, it feeds my soul xx
> 
> feel free to message me or give prompts on my tumblr account  
https://jellycatty.tumblr.com/


End file.
